


【光凡】沙漠找海

by yesangrou



Category: X玖少年团
Genre: M/M, X玖少年团 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesangrou/pseuds/yesangrou
Summary: ABO设定，题目与文无关。
Relationships: 光凡
Kudos: 1





	【光凡】沙漠找海

**Author's Note:**

> 夏之光想，他分化成Alpha，除去本身的理由，郭子凡也得是原因之一。

•ABO设定  
•题目和文莫得关系

“情人节也要加班，社畜真的是捞不到半分休息时间。”

夏之光听到这句话，头都没抬起，小心翼翼地在试管加上几滴酸性溶液观察变化：“怎么，去年还没看见你这么抱怨，今年是急着回去陪对象？”

“光哥，你就别嘲笑我啦，我对象和我一样是个Beta，你家那位可是正儿八经的Omega，你不回去陪陪？”

“子凡还没下课呢。他带的高三，晚自习要到十点半。”

“十点半，那挺辛苦的啊，被标记的Omega需要Alpha多陪伴，多少都会有些依赖，光哥你没事多在家陪陪对象哈。”

夏之光仔细地看着刻度：“这用你操心？”

算算时间，这是他和郭子凡结婚后过的第二个情人节。

夏之光和郭子凡之间也可以说波折不断，什么狗血八点档剧情都难以去描述他俩之间发生的一系列事情。

郭子凡本身就迟一年上学，后来又在初三那年留了一级，刚好和夏之光同班。那时候俩人都没有分化，不过兴趣相投，少年的友谊发展的总是很迅速，尤其在考进同一所高中且再次同班后，革命友谊迅速升温，完完全全将对方当成铁哥们。

高二那年郭子凡分化，前一天和夏之光打赌自己绝对是Alpha的郭子凡因疼痛攥紧被单，在汗湿的被褥里闻到自己由腺体处散发的气味。

缓过来神的郭子凡长出一口气，盯着天花板发呆。他分化了，是Omega。

夏之光分化是在俩年后。要不说夏之光郭子凡拿的是狗血剧本，有几个铁哥们能巧到考进同一所学校同一专业还同一个班？就差分同一个宿舍。

郭子凡毕竟是Omega，家里人不放心，让还没分化的夏之光帮忙看着点，干脆让俩孩子在外面租了房子互相照应。

但双方家长就是没想到，能有Alpha分化赶上Omega发情期这种事情发生。

等第二天夏之光神清气爽醒来，看见一片狼藉的现场和全身都是不明痕迹液体的郭子凡，差点以为自己还在梦里，直到手臂被人狠狠地掐住：“愣着干嘛，第二天就打算不认账？”

还好彼此都是第一次，一是技术不过关，二是确实忍住了，连临时标记都没有打上，最多夏之光算是帮郭子凡缓解一次情潮，但Omega发情期绝对不是只有一天。

晚上在另一个房间闻到熟悉气味的夏之光意识到郭子凡没有去吃抑制性的药物，打开房门后，他收获了一位可口的Omega。

这次夏之光是清醒的，他确定郭子凡也是清醒的。Alpha抱着Omega坐到自己腿上：“难受吗？”

郭子凡没回答，用那双好看的手去解开夏之光的上衣纽扣。

夏之光握住郭子凡的手，阻止他下一步动作：“吃药没有做舒服吗？”

郭子凡抿唇：“太苦。而且……很难受。”

夏之光吻着郭子凡侧脸的那颗痣：“好。”

意外来的太突然，谁都没有准备，没有润滑，也没有套，夏之光仔细扩张后扶着郭子凡的腰把自己送进去，没有遮挡，完全嵌合的感受确实是难以言明的舒爽。

低喘和呻吟与肉体撞击的声音交织在一起，即使陷入情欲，他们还是自觉地保持着一点距离，虽然此刻他们之间比任何人都要亲密。

兄弟变炮友，难免还是要适应。

再后来，郭子凡考了教师证，夏之光考了药师证，一个考研后接受教育方面的知识，一个整天呆在实验室，只有发情期能让彼此感受对方的存在。

到底不是正儿八经谈恋爱，不约而同地瞒住双方家长，在一定年龄时去接受国家安排的分配对象。

坏就坏在那天刚好是发情期结束后一天，又偏偏夏之光给郭子凡的临时标记被郭子凡的父亲察觉：“凡凡，你身上……你和光光？怎么不说啊，你要是和光光谈恋爱了，怎么不告诉我们？回头和分配对象好好解释一下吧。”

然后，夏之光和郭子凡在同一桌面面相觑。

家长们倒是很开心：“这巧了，凡凡都被光光标记了，分配对象刚好又是，这可不是缘分？从小在一起也知根知底，找个时间，孩子们把婚礼办了吧。”

“可是……”

夏之光的话被淹没在家长的讨论声里。

他小心翼翼地去看郭子凡，小哥哥垂眸，一言不发。

可是我还不知道，凡凡究竟喜不喜欢我。

结婚那天，等众人散去，夏之光才斟酌着开口：“凡凡？”

“我好累啊，睡觉吧。”

郭子凡确实累，他在高中教书，又因为工作突出，第四年就当了班主任，每天早出晚归，和学生也没区别。

夏之光也不轻松，实验室也是早出晚归，几乎每天就是和瓶瓶罐罐打交道，晚上一闭眼还是化学试剂的各种名称，危险性使得一丝一毫都不能出差错。

长大了才发现，成长有多残酷。

即使结婚已经一年，夏之光也没彻底标记郭子凡。

他不敢赌，怕温柔缱绻只是床上的假象。

夏之光回家时已经是半夜十一点。

推开门，难得地看见郭子凡从浴室出来擦着头发：“光哥回来了？”

“凡凡？”

“今天情人节，没晚自习。我看你好久都没回来，应该是加班吧？”

“是加班，不过项目搞的差不多了，今天应该是最后一天加班，最近可以轻松点。”

“那好。”

又是沉默。

夏之光从背后拿出一束玫瑰：“太晚了……今天情人节，我真的忙忘了，然后，花店玫瑰花不多，我挑了一朵最好看的，不知道你……”

“我又不是女孩子，干什么送我玫瑰？”

“那……那我……”

郭子凡接过那朵玫瑰：“虽然……不过你都送我了，没有拿回去的理。”

“凡凡，你收下了？”

“收下了。那什么……我也有事说。夏之光，我算了时间，明年我不带高三，回头带高一，你……你要完全标记我吗？”

夏之光有些惊讶地抬头：“凡凡？你的意思是……”

没等郭子凡接话，夏之光就开心地抱着郭子凡：“好，但是等明天好不好？今晚太晚啦，你明天还要上课。”

“……好。”

最后还是没忍住。

迟来的表白心意，更加渴求行动上的证明。

不同于之前的情事，郭子凡搂紧夏之光，生殖腔被顶到，又痛又爽。

Omega将后颈的腺体暴露在Alpha面前，勉强打开生殖腔，才打开一条缝，就被夏之光强势地操开，龟头顶入的感觉酸胀，腺体所在的皮肤被一口叼住，大量的精液被射在体内直到成结。

确认完全标记后，夏之光退出来，吻了吻郭子凡的嘴角。

“我好开心啊，凡凡。”

“嗯……痒……别闹啦，好晚了。”

“好。”他揉着郭子凡微微鼓起的小腹：“如果有了，你就别带高一了，还要陪他们军训，实在想去学校，就别当班主任，好不好？”

郭子凡眯着眼睛看夏之光，伸出手去点夏之光的额头：“哪那么容易怀上，想太远。”

“多想想嘛……”


End file.
